1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a can manufacturing method and sealant coating apparatus, and more particularly to a method of applying a thin coating of sealing substance to the side seams of a can body blank and the end seams of the end plates, and an apparatus to perform the coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method of manufacturing a can employs a solder of joining the side and end seams of a large-capacity can for the purpose of sealing and reinforcement. For small cans, it uses adhesives or packings in the seams for the same purposes. The use of the solder restricts the type of blank materials than can be used, and requires an additional washing process for soldered cans. When using adhesives or packings, regardless of the cohesive bonds or rubber packings to be used, precautions in handling can components are necessary to avoid direct contact of the adhesives or packings with any part of the manufacturing equipment. Thus, the efficient manufacturing operation is considerably prevented.